1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to control structure of a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to a touch signal transmission circuit for a touch control LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general touch control display is composed of a touch control panel and a flat display, which overlap each other. However, such touch control display is subject to increased thickness and weight to be against the dominant trend of being compact for electronic products. Therefore, manufacturers in the relevant industry not only look for the optimal display effect but also devote themselves to developing the thinned and lightened displays.
As for the capacitive-type touch control panel, it is still an individual structure independent from the flat display and it is essentially composed of a first electrode layer and a second electrode layer, which are electrically insulated from each other. The capacitive-type touch control panel must have multiple touch points to more precisely locate where a user or an object touches, such that the first and second electrode layers are composed of a plurality of straight electrodes arranged closely. The straight-line electrodes of the first electrode layer are interlaced with those of the second electrode layer, such that where they are interlaced define touch points. Each of the straight-line electrodes is electrically connected with a bonding pad and then the bonding pads are electrically connected with pins of a touch control IC respectively. In this way, the touch positions can be located more accurately while the display is operated. However, if the touch points need more, the bonding pads and the pins of the touch control IC will also need more, such that the production will be more difficult and the whole weight will be indirectly increased to incur more production costs. For this reason, without deteriorating the function of locating the touch positions, simplifying the touch control structure for more compact design can improve the prior art as the present invention does.